Nothing More Than A Summer Romance?
by XRubbySlippersX
Summary: HEYA FIC. Naya has feelings for Heather, however Heather is with boyfirend Taylor. Will Naya finally pluck up the courage to tell Heather how she really feels? What happens when they go on a two week vaction together? Is it only Naya who has feels? Nothing more than a summer romance, this is the question on everyones lips. Dianna/Lea with them on holiday.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing more than A summer romance?**

**Chapter one**

"Dianna" Naya shouted louder than she expected to come out.

"Yeah okay babe im coming". Dianna shouted back.

"Ughh god dont call me that" The small brunette said annoyed.

"Oh get over it Nay I always call you that, come on we are going to be late!"

"You are not seriously telling _me _this?" Naya snapped at Dianna as she was walking down the stairs of there large apartment.

"Okay fine, but I'm ready now and if we dont leave this second to go get Lea I'm going to have one fucking angry girlfriend on the phone to me". Dianna said grabbing her keys off the hook near the oversized entry door.

"Yeah well that makes two of us" Naya said without thinking, causing Dianna to raise an eyebrow at the fiesty latina.

"What! You and Heather finally put an end to all that sexual tension that was buliding up on set and did the nasty?" Dianna said with both shock and excitement.

"What, oh my god Dianna, NO!" Naya replied just as shocked.

"Come on you two are always so close and touchy, you just need to finally put your feelings out in the open like Lea and I" The blonde girl said proudly.

"Di" Naya said with a sad sigh.

"Yes I have feelings for Heather, and you and Lea are the only people that know this, but do I have to remind you a small fact? She is with Taylor. Plus do you not remember that int-" Before Naya could finish her rage Dianna finished it for her.

"Oh yes the interview where I came home from work the other day and found you in a ball on the couch claiming to have some sort of allergy thing" Dianna said matter-of-factly.

"Not to mention that you left your laptop wide open on the kitchen counter with the news page open that said 'Heather Morris ready to settle down' on it saying how badly she wants to marry Taylor". Dianna finished now looking into Naya misty eyes.

"O honey its not flaring up again is it" Dianna said with a smirk playing accross her lips.

"C'mere" She said pulling the small brunette into a bone crushing hug.

"Nay, its going to be ok, I'm always here for you and we can have this conversation...anytime time but not right now because we need to go otherwise we are going to miss our flight".

"Thanks Di" Naya said while letting go a little puff of air.

Naya and dianna ran out of there apartment, shoving all there bags into the boot of Naya White Mercedes SUV. They drove out of there secruity gated complex and went straight to Lea's. The sun-kissed latina waited silently in the car whilst Dianna jumped out to help her girlfriend with the bags.

"Hey baby" The blonde girl said gently placing a kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Hi Gorgeous" Lea replied.

Naya sitting in the car couldnt help but feel jealous at the two women standing outside sharing sweet nothings. Starting to feel hot tears rising Naya honked the horn telling them to hurry up. Lea slid onto the backseat of the car so gracefully, as Dianna placed the suitcase with the other bags.

"Hi Nay-Nay, how you doing?" The other brunette spoke sweetly.

"Im ok, you?"

"Fantasmical" Lea said very 'Rachael Berry' like.

"Hey, I saw the interview the other day aswell, my manager showed it to me at work. I hope this isnt going to have any effect on our trip?" Lea said small and let the delicate words roll off her tongue.

"No, Its fine we have had this holiday planned for a long time, I'm not going to let some silly little interview ruin it". Naya said trying to sound excited, when she knew that it really wasnt a 'silly little interview'.

"Good for you" Lea said happily.

Naya smiled through her review mirror at her. They sped off towards Heathers place now. As Naya pulled into Heathers driveway she couldnt help but release the ball of butterflies that lied still in her stomach, now emerging and tickling her insides.

Heather was standing at the front door with Taylor saying goodbye. Taylor was quite a buff guy but more like a pretty boy. Naya has always thought he looks like a dork and doesnt know why Heather would go for anyone like that, She could have so much better. _Wow she looks beautiful_ naya thought as she looked at Heather in a stunning black pant suit with her blonde locks flowing over her sholders. When they kissed goodbye she cringed. Heather walked over to the car with a massive grin on her face as the latina got out to greet her.

"Hi" Naya said simply.

"Well hello there beautiful, are you ready to get your tanz onz" the raidant blonde said gangster like pulling Naya into a hug.

"Sure am, dork" Naya said with a playful chuckle.

Heathers fingers lingered on her best friends back soaking up the warmth. The brunette realied and suddenly felt more at ease, until her eyes that fluttered shut at Heathers touch opened to the sight of Taylor waving at her. _Oh how fucking charming, why does he have to be in this picture_, Naya thought angry as she removed her hands from around Heathers neck.

"Alright we should get going" Naya said as she waved back to Taylor being polite.

All four girls were now on the way to the airport. They pulled out of Heathers driveway screaming things like 'WOO two week vacation here we come bitches' as spoken by Lea and Heather.

A/N: Hi Guys, I suddenly had all these ideas for this new story so I wrote them down at like 2am this morning. Hope I have strung them together okay. Tell me what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing More Than A Summer Romance?**

**Chapter two**

A/N: Hello fabulous readers. I hope you like the story so far, review and let me know. Also would anyone like to Beta read for me? PM me, I'm getting an overwelming amount of views so I need as much help as I can get. Not to mention I have a new computer and I havn't got word yet so I'm just using wordPad which doesn't like to help with me with any errors that I have. So message me if you can help :) Thanks Dolls!

They were now on the plane, somehow they escaped all the fans and photographers just giving a few autographs each. Heather's hand found its way against Naya's. Naya pulled away slowly hoping that Heather wouldn't notice to much. Lea and Dianna who were sitting opposite them, were snuggling and planting feather light kisses on eachother.

"Ugh, can you guys please stop it for like five minutes. Your making me all fucking mushy inside". The two lovebirds smiled back as the latina just rolled her eyes at them.

"Nay, just let them go, we are on holidays okay?" Heather said calmly.

"And I did notice you took your hand away too, please don't do that again" She said taking it back softly and interlocking there fingers.

"I like it to much".

Naya didn't protest, but let herself have this simple pleasure and held on tight.

After flying for 5 and a half hours they finally landed at a private airport in Hawaii. Naya and Heather had been fooling around just having fun like they usually do, they even threw food at eachother leaving small pieces of chips still in Naya's hair. Dianna and Lea slept most of the way, Lea kept going on about how they are going out partying tonight and getting there drink on for the first hour or so. As the plane taxied down the run way all four girls looked out the window, this place was paradise. The plane came to a holt and the seat belt sign turned off leaving them free to stand up and get there belongs before disembarking the air craft. Naya had the window seat so she could see everything around them now, suddenly a strong kiwi fruit and strawberry smell was sucked in through her nose and before she could realise anything Heather was standing up leaning over Naya to see out the window. Naya couldnt help but sneak a peek at Heathers creamy skin at the lower part of her back where the suit hitched. Naya still not wondering why Heather wore a black pant suit to hawaii anyway didnt protest as she got a better view than Heather could ever get from out that window.

"OMG guys we are actually here" Heather said excited.

"Yeah it went so fast" Lea said streching in the isle.

"Um that would be because you two insisted on sleeping the whole way". The brunette fired back at them.

"Yeah why wouldn't cha?"

"Baby, come here oh my god oh my god we are going to have the .ever." Dianna said capturing Lea in her arms bouncing up and down.

"Hey" Heather said sitting back down in her seat.

"You alright, you look sort of pale?"

"Yeah, no I'm good". Naya said trying to remember that she is here with Heather by herself no Taylor, no work, just them..oh and the lovebirds.

"Awesome because we are going to have the time of our lives". Heather said singing the last infamous part of that sentence.

"haha please no singing on this holiday Hemo, we came to get away from all that". Naya laughed as Heather just nodded.

_Dear passengers welcome to DayDream island just outside of Hawaii, The staff and I thank-you for choosing to fly Hawaii airlines today and hope you have a safe and enjoyable vacation. Until next time, good evening. _

The women picked up there belongs and headed for the doors. They were all presented with a lei placed around there necks. Heather turned around to Naya as she was the first to walk down the stairs.

"Hey Nay, look I Got layed on our first hour in Hawaii" She shouted. All four girls started pissing themselves laughing. Dianna turned around walking backwards as she mouthed to Naya 'wow'.

"Shut it Di". Naya snapped back but with a smile tugging at each corner of her lips. Dianna gave her a cheaky smile not saying sorry for what she just said. They got out of the small airport and were escorted to there awaiting car. There were no paparazzi or fans waiting, it was like a breathe of fresh air. The girls amazed at there surroundings took everything as they drove another twenty mintues out from the private airport, the started hearing some music and seeing a few buildings. The locals started waving to them as they drove by. Finally slowing down the car pulled up to a big gate that slowly began to open automatically, as the gate opened wider a large house began to reveal itself. It was all white with pale blue trimming. The house was only a single story however it didnt bother anyone as it was so big. As the girls hoped out of the car just staring for about five minutes taking everything in, Naya boldly took Heathers hand and began walking inside. Heather shocked to find her hand inside of Naya whispered.

"Its about fucking time".

"What?" the small brunette said back curiously.

"I have been waiting for you to make the first move for ages". Looking down and there tangled hands. Naya formed an o with her mouth, just wishing she could surpress the butterflies that were tickling her insides again.

"Yeah you were standing near the car forever, I really want to get changed lets go". The blonde said in reply pulling her best friend along. Naya heart fell to the floor. _Dont be so fucking stupid, of course she didnt mean you making the first move on her, she is with Taylor you need to respect that. _Naya fighted with herself.

Everyone got dressed in some more comfortable clothes, except sun kissed brunette already had a sun dress on. She walked around the house taking note of where everything was in the kitchen and where the bathrooms where etc. The only way Naya could explain the house while she was on the phone to her mother letting her know that she was there safe, was to make reference of the house at 'Ilse Esme' in the twilight saga. It was all white linen and polished woods.

Everyody was finally ready and went out to dinner. The little bistro they ended up going to was walking distance from there house and right next to a karaoke longue.

"Hell to the no I am not singing" Dianna said.

"Who said you have to sing, we are eating first. Plus you know we are aloud to sit and watch." Heather said while Naya laughed at her reply to the other blonde.

"Di, just beacause we can sing doesn't mean people know us here and want us to get up and bring the house down. The age of most of these people are not our target audiance anyway, I wouldnt be surprised if no one saying anything like back home". Lea said truthfully, taking Dianna's hand and walking in to take there seat.

The ladies were seated in a corner booth at the back of the bistro. Two on either side. The waiter came over with four menu's placing them in front of each of them. He proceeded to ask for there drink orders.

"We will take a tray of shots first please" Lea piped up. Everyone looked at her with an evil glare.

"Um can I also please have, a Martini with extra olives, a cosmo and gin and tonic" Naya said with a smile as she recited Heather, Dianna and her own drink orders.

"She can have the tray of shots to herself" Dianna giggled.

"Not a problem I will back with those in a couple of minutes". The waited said also laughing at what Dianna said.

"Come on guys, dont be such party poopers".

"Were not, its just why do we have to get completely wasted to have fun". Heather said snapping back.

"You know this restraunt looks alot the the breadstix set". Naya said looking over at Heather ignoring the last comment.

"Wow its so does, I cant believe I didnt notice".

"So does that mean you two are finally going to come out and say you have been secrectly dating" Dianna said eyeing the pair.

Naya shot daggers over the table and kicked her under the table.

"Oh yes totally, we make out all the time, right Nay-Nay?" Heather said sweetly.

"Yep we sure do _baby_" Naya said imitating the two girls sitting oppisite them.

"You two are so adorable together, come on we can both see it" Lea said now putting herself into the conversation.

Before anyone could react there drinks arrived. Calling out who was for who the waiter placed the cosmo in front of Heather, Martini with extra olives in front of Naya and Gin and tonic in front of Dianna. They all laughed at how Lea had the whole tray of vodka shots sitting in front of her. Everyone ordered while the waiter was still there. They were all starting on there drinks when Naya felt a warm hand slowly rise up the side of her thigh. She looked over to Heather with wide eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" Naya stuttered.

"Are you replaying one of Brittany and Santana's scenes?" She choked out in shock.

"No, this is all Heather and Naya" The blonde whispered into Naya's ear.

The caramel skinned latina picked up one of the shots in front of Lea and downed it fast, feeling the hot alcohol slide down her throat.

"Woo yeah go Nay" Lea clapped.

"Fuck" was all Naya could come up with.

Heather simply giggled at the notion Naya just took. Dianna looked back and forth between the two until she noticed Heathers right hand moving ever so slightly under the table.

"Hey babe, I think we should go check out the karaoke" Dianna said pushing Lea out.

"But I thought you Sai-"

"Yeah forgot what I said lets go". Dianna said winking at Heather.

"The fuck was that" Naya said looking into those piercing blue eyes that sat next to her.

"I think they were giving us some space" Heather replied not stopping her hand from roaming over Naya leg.

"Some space, why?"

"Nay are you serious right now?" Heather said shocked.

"Am I dreaming all this, have I been dreaming everything that has been happening between us? I thought Brittany and Santana only worked so well because of _our_ chemistry. Actually I know they only work because of us. Please tell me I'm not making this up in my head". The sweet blonde pleaded.

"I-I think you are" Naya replied not believing what she just said. Heather quickly removed her hand from the brunettes warm thigh looking completely shocked.

"Heather I-"

"Don't" the sweet girl replied sourly. Naya tried to console her by putting a hand around her sholder but Heather shrugged it off almost immediatly. Dianna and Lea came back beaming as the food arrived aswell.

"So how did everything go aye" Lea winked now finally understanding why Dianna pulled her away in the first place.

"Yes go is exactly what I want to do right now". Heather said sadly. Both dianna and Lea shot Naya a _what the fuck did you say to her _look. Naya rolled her eyes and picked up her knife and fork digging into her food so she didnt have to answer. Lea put her hand out and grabbed Heathers from accross the table giving it a gently squeeze. Little did the latina know what had happened early that week giving a meaning to why Lea squeezed Heathers hand the way he did and why they got up so suddenly leaving the two there to talk. Heathers mind thought back to that moment a week or so earlier on set.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Hey there sexy lady" Dianna said to heather whilst sitting in the choir room alone. _

_"Hey Di" Heather replied sadly._

_"Can I just say how much we just rocked that 'I kissed a girl' number today. Simply amazing". _

_"Yeah it was pretty awesome" Heather said playing with the pleats of her cheerios uniform. _

_"Okay spill, what up?" Dianna said with a lazy sigh taking a seat next to her._

_"oh it nothing"_

_"Okay well tell me and ill be the judge of that". The smaller blonde said with a smile. _

_"I think I need to break up with Taylor"._

_"Excuse me, what?" Dianna said surprised._

_"Yeah, I have feelings for someone else and I feel as though im just dragging him along". _

_"uh huh, and these feeling wouldnt happen to be for a Miss Naya Rivera would they?" she said matter-of-factly. Heather faced her friend with wide eyes. _

_"Honey, you two do realise you dont hide it that well right?" _

_"God is it that obvious, shit!" _

_"Okay calm down here is what we are going to do". Heather leaned in listening to Dianna. _

_"Do you really want to be with her?"_

_"More than anything, I cant breathe anymore. Its so hard to come to work and have to mentally prepare myself into a character that is allowed to do everything that I want to do to Naya and then withdraw when somebody yells cut. I feel like im Brittana's number one fan and I just keep wishing I didnt have to pretend anymore, you know? Its like having somebody steal the air in my lungs everytime she looks at me". Heather said with hot tears streaming down her face. _

_"Whoa Hemo, I knew you had it bad for her but I didnt realise it was like this". Dianna said wiping her fingers over the tears streaming down Heathers face. _

_"You need to tell her"._

_"Yeah and what if she doesnt feel the same, what if it really is just acting. We are best friends its normal to be touchy and stuff, I dont want to drive her away". Heather said broken._

_"Sweetie, I can assure you Nay does feel the same way. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you". _

_"Really? "_

_"Yes really. Now this week you need to go about your life like you would, do that interview that I over heard you and your manager talking about today". _

_"O-kay" Heather stuttered out trying to wipe all her tears away. _

_"Good, now next week with when go to Hawaii I want you to wear something really sexy and see if you catch her checking you out. ooo maybe that black suit, thats really hot"._

_"Di we are going to Hawaii for fuck sake, im not wearing a suit"._

_"Do you want to find out if she likes your or not?"_

_"yes" Heather moaned._

_"Okay then its settled, you will bring it up in Hawaii, Just give me like a subtle hint and Lea and I will give you two some privacy". Dianna said all proud of herself with coming up with such a brillant plan. _

_"I guess I can try. But what about Taylor I cant lead him on like that". _

_"Look Hemo your going to have to, try standing outside when we come pick you up and kiss him infront of her. See if she makes any faces that will help you to prove she likes you to". _

_"Okay" Heather said as Dianna moved off the chair about to walk out._

_"Hey Di, Thanks". The taller blonde said standing up and giving her friend a hug. _

_"It's okay, we will work it out". She said with a smile._

A/N: Okay, so I hope that cleared up a few questions you had. Bit of a twist now, Its not only Naya that has all these feelings. Please review let me know if its going ok :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing More Than A Summr Romance?**

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Wow this story has definitely taking a liking to, more than my other. I would like to Thank the first three people to review. _peculiarmaleficentself, raelynne9 and supergymstar_. You guys are awesome and will forever by my firsts ;) So this chapter I dedicate to you X

After dinner the first tray of shots disappeared quickly, as did the second. Heather was trying to drown herself in the vodka and not remember the recent events that just took place with the girl she loves. Naya on the other hand couldn't bring herself to drink anything, all the small brunette could think of was how she rejected the fruity scented girl beside her. Naya felt tears beginning to surface her chocolate brown orbs, she excused herself from the table and went to the ladies room.

She opened the door and to her surprise there was no one else there. The small latina rested her hands on the granit top bench, it was cold but she liked the feeling as she tried to calm herself so the tears didnt break through and streak her face.

_What were you thinking, you could have everything right now_. Naya thought angry to herself._ She was pratically confessing her love for you and you just ignored her_,_ your fucking stu-._

Before she could finish the sentence in her own head the door flung open. Trying to pull herself together she pretended that she was washing her hands.

"Come on Nay-Nay dont play stupid with me". The other brunette slurred slightly.

"Lea, I fucked it" was all she could choke out.

"Hey look at me" Lea said taking Naya's chin in between two fingers.

"You can fix this...but only if you want to".

"I dont know, I mean yes I love her I-I will always love her, but how can I allow her to destroy a perfectly happy relationship she already has". Tears now flowing down her tanned cheeks.

"I wont let her do that, she could be happy with him. They can have babies and a beautiful home. Taylor can give her everything I cant" Her breath now heavy.

"You have got to be fucking joking me Naya" Lea said pissed off with her eyebrow raised.

"_You_ love _her_. What else matters? You can give her alot more than just a beautiful home, Dont do this to Heather, dont just let her settle for happiness. That isn't love...She deserves to be loved". Lea said wiping away the hot fluid running down Naya's face.

"You also deserve love, dont bring yourself down to a level that you think Heather wants to be with Taylor.. because sh-she doesnt". Lea said with all the care in the world.

"What are you talking about, you saw how happy they were together when we went and picked her up this morning, now thats love".

"oh my dear, how wrong you are". Lea said now deciding to fill Naya in on everything that happen in the past week, including the conversation Heather had with Dianna in the chior room on set.

"Heather I cant begin to tell you how sorry I am". Dianna said moving around the other side of the table to comfort Heather.

"D-dont w-worry about it" Heather manged to get out as drunk as she was.

"I thought my plan was flawless" the smaller blonde said confused.

"It was, but she just doesnt feel the same. Which I dont understand because I swear it wasnt only me feeling all this". Heather said with saddness in her voice but a hint on confusion aswell.

"Look Heather I know for a fact Naya loves you"

"I know she loves me, we are bestfriends and tell eachother that all the time, but the difference is I am_ in love _with her, and she doesnt feel the same. How am I meant to get through two fucking weeks of not looking her in the eyes and awkward conversations huh? It was stupid of me to think that we would simply confess our love for one an other and go make sweet lady love all summer long". Heather said while taking another shot.

Dianna just looked at her as broken as Heather felt.

"We need to get you home, there is no way anything good is going to come out of tonight". Dianna said caringly.

"Now you just wait here and ill go find the others, ok?"

Heather simply nodded looking like she had been drugged with the amount of alcohol now swimming through her body.

"Okay good ill be back in a ticken chicken" Dianna said trying to cheer up the blonde. Heather didnt smile but gave her a thankful look for trying.

Dianna walked into the girls bathroom just to hear the last part of Lea and Naya's conversation.

"What you told her!" The short blonde said looking at her girlfriend.

"Um yes Di I did tell her, and if your were in this situation and heard everything Nay just said you would fucking tell her aswell". Lea said rather angry at Dianna for questioning her motives.

"Okay Naya so you know everything now, are you going to get your girl or not?"

"Ugh do I have to tell you again, NO SHE IS WITH TAYLOR AND THAT IS THE WAY IM LEAVING IT UNTIL I HEAR IT COME FROM HER OWN SWEET LIPS". Naya shouted before storming out of the bathroom and heading straight for the door.

"Fuck what are we going to do" Lea said to Dianna.

"You know what, nothing. We are going to keep our sticky beaks out of all this shit".

"B-But they are our friends, and they are in love we need to do something"

"Yeah we are, we are going to make them work it out for themselves. Its about time they live with the decisions they are making right now. It will work out for the best" Dianna said taking Lea and wrapping her arm around her sholder to follow Naya.

"Will it babe?" Lea said questionly.

Dianna went after Naya both girls waited outside in the brightly lit street for Heather and Lea to join them as they thought it was time to turn in for the night. Dianna was consoling Naya when Lea ran out puffing.

"Guys come quick" Lea said with a concerned look painted on her face.

"What wrong?" Naya said immediatly.

"You have got to see this for yourself". The still half drunk brunette said.

They all walked through the tables that were starting to get stacked with chairs ontop of them as it was close to closing time. They turned down a dim lit hallway that connected with the bar next to the bistro, as the music began to grow louder. All three girls recognised the song straight away. There was Heather swaying to the sounds like it was only yesterday that they two girls performed it as Brittany and santana infront of the glee club. Heather found this one of the hardest days filming as all emotions had to be said through looks and some song words alone. Although Brittany pulled it off seamlessly it was Heather that wished she could express her love the same way as Brittany and Santana did in this episode.

_Oh Mirror in the sky_

_What is love?_

Naya walked down the front the the stage shocked that Heather was even attempting karaoke at the late stage of her drunkiness. Naya didnt protest and try to get her down as she was singing well enough to leave her up there and not drag her down in self humiliation._ There is no paparazzi around here, what harm can it do_, The latina thought.

Dianna and Lea exchanged looks between eachother realising that Naya was going to leave Heather up there. They decided to take a seat and enjoy this aswell. The room was packed with aspiring young singers. Little did the trio realise and age genre had changed, they were to engrossed in the tall blonde on stage. Not realising that any of those people could know quite well exactly who these women were.

_Can the child within my heart rise above_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides_

_Can I handle the seasons of my life.._

_Uh ah .. uh ah ... uh ah..._

Heather swaying side to side looking deep into the eyes of the small latina standing infront of her kept singing, wishing and hoping that Naya realised this was Heather singing it to her, Naya.

_Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
'Cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too  
_

Heather was standing on stage and for the second time tonight confessing her love to Naya. Everyone in the room knew exactly what was happening in this moment and a few girls started to pull out there phones and record this history in-the-making scene that was taking place in front of there eyes. They stayed eyes locked for the rest of the song.

_Well maybeeee _

_The landslide will bring you down_

Before Naya could react that the song was over everyone was on there feet clapping and cheering the crying girl that stood before them all. Heather staring at Naya gave her a small smile. Looking deep into eachothers eyes Naya finally thought_ fuck you Taylor im getting my girl. _

The whistles and claps bought Naya and Heather back to real life as the tall blonde regained her footing and went to the side of the stage. All Heather wanted to do was run to Naya and wrap her arms so tight around her and tell her what she felt even if Naya didnt feel the same.

Heather started to walk down the stairs as Naya rushed over to her. All these thoughts were gowing through her head trying to think of ways to say even if your not inlove with me im going to keep loving you until you realise what I already have. Next minute Heather's mind went black.

"O fuck" Naya said as people from every direction came running to help the blonde who just bought the house down. Heather had just fallen down four stairs and landing on a mic stand under her stomach.

"Im going to fucking sue all you bastards for doing this" Naya screamed as she wisked over to her loves side.

"Since when did we bring Santana Lopez with us" Dianna chuckled to Lea as they too were running over to see if Heather was okay.

"Heath- baby are you okay?" Naya said worried.

Heather opening her eyes and gropping at her side where the microphone stand hit.

"ughh" was all she could manage out.

"Someone call for an ambulance" Naya said terrified at what happened.

"Nay calm down, move out of the way so I can take a look at her" Dianna said calmly.

"Hemo, can you hear me, where does it hurt"

"In my side, the stupid magic fairy dust made me trip again didnt it?" Heather said pissed off.

"Looks like we brought Britt Britt aswell" Lea laughed out to Dianna.

"For fuck sake can someone just tell me if she is okay". Naya said putting her hands in the air.

"Move out of the way im a doctor, let me take a look" An older man said.

"Heather, can I have permission to lift your shirt please, I need to inspect your abdomen".

"Just do it" Naya yelled back

"I'll freaking lift it for you if you like".

"Okay calm down miss". The man said pulling the injured dancers shirt up. Lea taking Nayas sholders and pulling her back as if she was about to pounce on him after that comment.

"hmm, it looks as though it may just been some bruising, however im going to need to take her to the hospital to check for internal bleeding".

"Yes whatever needs to be done" Dianna said.

"Okay, ill make a call. By the way my name is Dr Matthew Stint, I am the head of general surgery at the near by hospital. I will take care of your friend". The man said reaching out a hand to Dianna to shake it.

"Pleasure" She simply said with a smile.

"Can we get back to looking after her now" Naya replied ubruptly.

"Nay-Nay?" Heather called.

"Im here hemo, everything is going to be okay". Naya said taking her hand and interlocking there fingers.

"Is that really how you feel?" Naya said saying before anything else could get int he way.

"uh huh, yeah" Heather replied softly.

Naya leaned down to give heather there first real kiss as themselves. The air around them suddenly alot thicker than she remembered a couple of seconds ago. There lips now inches apart as they could smell eachothers scent and the alcohol on heather.

"The ambulance is here" Another on looker said completly wrecking the moment pulling both girls our of they electric haze.

"Okay lets get you on the stretcher" The Dr said.

After Heather had been checked out by all medical staff at the local hospital she was released to go home. The doctor said nothing is wrong just a bruise on her head and bruising will slowly form accross her abdomen. He regreted to tell her that she wasnt able to move out of the house for a few days while the walls of the side of her stomach were to delicate and may tear. Apart from those few things everything was good.

The next couple of days nothing was said between the two about what may have taken place if it wasnt for the fall. Naya insisted that Dianna and Lea go do the activities they had planned. Heather was feeling much better but Naya was still complying with the Dr orders and said there was to be no leaving the house. Naya was Heathers servant, Heather didnt like the latina doing everything for her, however she did like spending all there time together.

Naya was making some drinks in the kitchen as the blonde walked out in her blue bikini to sit next to the pool. Naya couldnt help but stare at the amazing body gracefully lying down on the sofa under the shade. They had a big cabana that white material drapped over and down the sides of drifting in the wind. Underneath was two large biege sofas they were so comfortable they had both fallen asleep together everyday now just after lunch. Naya bit her lip at the thought of the blonde without that bikini on, she picked up the drinks she had just prepared and made her way out to the cabana aswell.

As the caramel skinned girl handed Heather her drink as she sat down beside her examining her stomach.

"They are starting to look better today" Naya said letting her fingers flutter over Heathers abs.

"Yeah, it still hurts a little though". She said wincing at the soft touch.

"O sorry"

"No its okay, I like you touching me". Heather said with a playful smirk.

"Hemo" Naya sighed.

"I think we need to talk, I have alot I need to get out in the open. Stuff that I should have told you a long time ago. I ju-just dont know where to begin". Naya said with mixed emotions.

"Its okay hun, you can tell me anything, Im still your bestfriend" Heather said sweetly.

With that said Naya closed her eyes and took in a large gulp of air. _It either now or never _she thought feeling more at ease.

Review let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing More Than A Summer Romance?**

**Chapter 4**

A/N: A certain someone is inspiring to write at the moment, so lucky for you all heres another shorter update. Please stick with it this all makes sense in the long run. Just a reminder this is a HEYA fic. Also this person helped me alot through this chapter so thank-you supergymstar X

Warning: Sex scene, please no kids to read. Rated M for a reason.

With that said Naya closed her eyes and took in a large gulp of air. _Its either now or never _she thought feeling more at ease.

"I know your my best friend, thats why its hard to tell you this". The brutnette said looking into Heathers eyes as she shot a look of confusion.

"Look, babe. I love you, you know that right?" Naya said with a lump forming in her throat.

_Here it comes_, Heather thought._ Naya is going to tell me how much she loves me but isnt inlove with me. How am I meant to take this, didnt we share a moment after I fell or was my head daydreaming what I wanted to see and feel, were we really about to take the plunge into the hot kiss? what is going on with me. _Heather couldnt make out what was real and what was a daze in this moment. She just wanted Naya to say something, anything, that could pull her out of her own scary mind.

"Heather?"

"uh yes, i know that"

"Okay good. Your one thing in my life that is stable. We can't do this baby I'm not going to be a home wrecker you are with Taylor. He is good for you no matter how hard it is for me to say". Naya said feeling tears start to stream down her face.

"Naya, p-please dont do this. Im fucking completly and totally in love with you nobody else". The blonde pleaded.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear those words come out of your mouth". Naya thought this would be all she needed to hear, she thought she could just pucker up and land a beautifully wet kiss on this stunning creamy skinned girl in front of her. However little did she know it actually made her feel worse.

Heather put her hand up to Naya's face brushing a few stands of hair out of her eyes and caressing the skin at the back of her neck, this notion sent chills up Naya's back. Heather gently pulled her hand towards her sending the brunettes lips dangerously close.

"He-Heather I-I cant do this, I have to be the bigger person no matter how much I want to kiss you right now, believe me I want to rip everything off you and lye ontop of that stunning body, but I-I cant knowing that half your heart still belongs to someone else, and that someone else doesnt even know how willing you would be to cheat on them right now". Naya explained sadly but still firm.

Naya got straight up and went inside.

"Nay wait!" Heather protested.

"No Heather this" Naya said pointing between herself and Heather.

"Will not happen-"

Before either of them could say anything more Dianna and Lea walked through the back door completly realising what they just walked into.

"Oh hey guys whats happening out here?'' Dianna said trying to lighten the mood.

"Nothing I was just going for a shower" Naya replied. Dianna looked into her eyes and noticed the Brown orbs now surrounded by redness.

"Nay-"

"Can nobody follow me please, I just wish to be alone". They all nodded contently at the brunette as she walked inside, sholders shaking from the hot fluid emerging from her eyes without effort.

Heather walked back over to the cabana head down feeling the full effects of what Naya had just told her. _She was right, I still havn't told Taylor whats been going on, Ive fallen out of love with him. I never believed in a million years this could happen to us but Naya, oh my sweet darling Naya. She was more than I could ever ask for, I believe my life was made this way for me to meet her. I always thought I wanted to dance because It made me feel alive and leave behind my life, like a way of getting away from it all but what if it was to find my future? What if it was to meet the love of my life who made me feel more alive than anything. The reason why I went on 'So you think you can dance' in the first place it all leaded up to the meeting of her. Being a back up dancer for Beyonce gave me the connections to get my gig on Glee. It all started to make sense now. I still cant believe im leading Taylor on, I would never cheat on him seriously. Heather you aleady have! You need to get this crazy idea out of your mind that you havn't. You have been for quite some time now, just because you never did anything with Naya sexually doesnt meant you havn't been having an emotional affair! And dont get me started on last week when you were having sex with Taylor and all you could do was think about Naya touching your hot sweaty body. _

This thought in particular drew Heathers moment back into that night last week.

*FLASHBACK*

After a long day on set Heather walked into her house and sunk into the couch in the large open planned living room.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Taylor said sweetly to his girlfriend.

"Yeah it was great as always, the dancing really took it out of me today though, I feel like my feet could fall off if I do one more hitch kick". The blonde said removing her shoes.

"Oh well here let me fix that" Taylor said taking Heathers feet into his warm hands.

"uhh that feels really good Tay" Heather moaned out.

"Yeah I know what would feel better" The man said wiggling his fingers up Heather's thighs.

"Um Im not really in the mood Tay-"

Before Heather could finish her sentence the strong hand reached the inside of Heathers upper thigh. She couldnt help but think of Naya's warm touch.

"I suddenly take that back" Heather said alluring Taylor down to her as he hovered over the fruity scent.

The blonde felt a pool of hot wetness between her thighs, she had forgot about all the sexual tension that Naya left her with today until now. Picturing Naya bent over giving her a checky grin made the dancer bite her lower lip. Taylor starting to get really turned on by his girlfriend put hid hands up her shirt caressing her breats tenderly.

_Just get your release _Heather thought to herself. _Dont think about it as making love its just sex. _It was so easy for Heather to start thinking like this lately.

Taylor removed her shirt in one swift movement leaving her with just her bra on as she unclasped the hook herself and throwing it onto the floor. The buff guy also disgarded his own shirt and pants rather quickly, moving on to Heathers pants he undid the buttons not taking his time to fully respect her beautiful body. He began to place feather light kisses all over her, his fingers pulling both her pants and underwear down at the same time.

Heather just wanting to reach that sweet release wrapped her legs around Taylor's body and reached down his stomach till she got to his crease between his stomach and lower region. She moved her fingers lightly accross in a horizontal motion waiting for him to get aroused. As soon as she felt the object rise into her thigh she moved her hand lower and pushed it deep inside her. Both moaning at the notion Heather began to uncontrollable think back to ealier that day when Naya was giving her flirty smirks. Taylor did his part making Heather feel pleasured. As Taylor kissed and sucked at Heathers pulse point on her neck images of Naya returned of the them lying on the bed having there sweet lady kisses scene. Heather boldly took Taylors fingers and pushed them down to her throbbing sex, he took the hint and started pressing light circles into her clit.

Heather moaned in pleasure picturing Naya ontop of her. As Heather reached full climax her head fell back against the arm rest of the the sofa.

"Oh god Nay yes" She screamed before clasping her hand over her mouth _Oh shit what did i just say_. Thank god Taylor was just reaching his release and didnt realise. _Thank fuck Nay and Tay ryhme_ the blonde thought to herself as she rocked agianst Taylor in shock.

A/N I know that one was short but im having a block. Im going to watch glee and see if anything pops into my head. If you got any ideas dont be shy my darlings... hit me with them :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing More Than A Summer Romance?**

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing I read every one! Again, Thank-you to my muse supergymstar make sure you go check out her work...Do it!

_Why do I have to be the fucking good one? I should be a bitch it works well for Santana, She is a huge bitch and also gets the girl. Ughh this is hopeless. _

Naya thought as she sat in the shower letting the hot water pour over her curled up body. The brunette finally found the energy to get her ass up and turn the hot water off. She drapped a large white fluffy towel around her wet body and stepped out onto the mat.

The steaming latina walked over to the mirror and wiped her hand over it getting rid of the dew. She stared at the girl looking back at her not even regonising who it was anymore. Next minute there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Nay-Nay are you okay in there?"

Yeah, ill be out in just a moment" Naya replied shaking off the thought that had just emerged her mind.

"Nope not good enough im coming in!" Dianna protested.

"Di, Fuck" Naya snapped gropping at the towel.

"Nothing i havnt seen before right sweet cheeks?" Dianna giggled.

"Dont make me whip you with this towel" the small brunette said with a warning finger.

"Whoa snix take a chill pill, I wanted to make sure your alright, is that so bad?" Dianna replied putting her hands up in defence.

"Im sorry... I-I dont understand why I have to be the good person" Naya stated.

"Okay looks like we are jumping right into it the 'feelings talk" Dianna said laghing as Naya death stared her.

"Sorry that was uncalled for" Dianna said shaking off her light hearted mood and turning her face more serious.

"Look darling I know but hey we are not going to let this ruin our vaction okay, we came here to get away from all the drama on set, not to create our own". The blonde girl said placing a hand on Naya's upper arm.

"Your right, I'm ending this pitty party right now, im sick of feeling sad". Naya said trying to let the words she just spoke convice herself.

"Awesome because Lea and I would love some company today, we are going hiking"

"That sounds fun, but Heather still cant leave the house and as much as I want to get away from awkward conversations im not leaving her here" Naya said concerned.

"I dont think one day is going to make that much of a difference I think she is fine, the doctor would have only said it for precautionary reasons. Now quickly get changed we are finally going to have some fun". Dianna said with a sparkle in her eye.

There was no way Naya could say no to her, she hasnt seen Dianna this excited since there plane arrived. Naya got ready fast as she whisked around the room trying to find her denium shorts and red satin blouse.

After she put some makeup on she walked out to the living room where everyone was waiting. To Naya surprise Heather was dancing and Dianna and Lea were snuggled up on the couch mesmerised as they watched Heather perform single ladies. Heather, turning around, noticed Naya leaning against the door frame watching. The brunette walked over to Heather who had a shy smile on her face not knowing what reaction to expect.

"Um Hemo, I want to apologise for the way I spoke to you today" Naya started as Lea got up from the couch.

"Di, lets give them some privacy" The other brunette spoke in a hushed tone.

"No fucking way, im sick of leaving I want to see this for myself" Dianna said playfully but still firm as she took Lea's hand and pulled her onto her lap.

"I shouldnt have taken my anger out on you its just so hard to-"

Naya didnt get to finish when Heather pushed her index finger up to the latina's lips.

"Shh, I accept your apology, now lets go have some fun, I think im going to die If I have to sit by the pool and do nothing for entire day again". Naya simply smiled and nodded at her best friend pulling her into a hug.

"Okay chickas lets get going, Im ready to see nature". Lea said excited.

The car ride only took about 10 Minutes and there wasnt a lot of talking as the driver this time was a tour guide so he was commenting on everything that they drove by.

The four girls finally reached there desination. They started at the bottom of a beautiful hill, looking at it from the bottom it was pretty dawnting. They needed to walk through some jungle/bushland before it started to escalate.

"Whoa, I better those 10 pounds from this hike that is a fucking huge fill" Dianna said surprised.

"Di if you loose nother 10 pounds there is going to be nothing left on that hot body" Lea said pouting. As Dianna ran over to her and threw her arms around her neck. They hugged for a moment before starting to kiss.

"Im going to barf" Naya said hoping that both girls heard her.

"Heather are you sure your going to be okay with this?" Naya said sweetly to the blonde standing next to her.

"Uh huh, I'll be fine. Why wouldnt I be... your here". Heather said with a cheeky grin. Naya returned the smile and took Heathers pinky.

"Alright but if you need to sit down let us know and we will".

"I love it when your all over protective of me babe" Heather said with emphaise on the pet name.

Naya raised her eyebrow. They set off now moving from pinkies to hand in hand, walking through the bushland was sort of calming for them all. They had been walking now for 45 minutes and were just about to get to the start of the rising hill. Naya and Heather were walking behind the other two.

"Okay, we are going to take a rest now" There tour guide said.

"Thank-god I think im going to pass out from all this fresh air" Lea piped up.

Naya took out her water bottle and offered it to Heather.

"Thanks" She said bashfully

"No worries, hey can I take a look at your abdomen? I just want to make sure its not bruising heaps".

"Come on Nay, I know you really just want to check out the hot mess that lies under my tank" Heather said watching Naya turn scarlett red.

Naya lifted up Heathers tank top and explaimed the bruises they had turned purple and a pale yellow.

"How do I look Nurse Rivera?" Heather said holding a dramatic hand to her forehead.

"They dont look like they are getting any worse so thats good" Naya said with a smirk playing accross her lips. Heather looked down at her own stomach to examine aswell.

"Oh I dont know it doesnt look to good there" She pointed at a spot just below her belly button.

"Yeah i see that too, what do you think will make it better Miss Morris?" Naya said bending down to eye level with her stomach.

"Maybe you could kiss it better?" Heather said boldly.

Naya shifted her eyes up from Heather abs to look into hers. They shared another moment like they did the first night when Heather was singing 'Landslide'.

Naya saw the twinkle in her bestfriends eye and before she knew what she was doing her eyes darted back down to the tender skin infront. She moved her fingers feather light over the spot Heather had just pointed to, breathing heavy now against the creamy skin her lips parted and hovered over Heathers abs. Naya placed an ever so gentle kiss on the vanilla tasting flesh. Removing her lips with a popping sound she began to rise up Heathers body moving her hands around her waist where they fell to the small of the fruity scented girl back.

"Holy motherfu-" Dianna screamed.

"Wow girls, dont move" The tour guide began.

Naya turned to them still flush against Heather.

"Okay seriously dude, I know you may not see two girls so close than you have today but please put a sock in it or go run down that hill, Im trying to have a moment here and something always ruins it so if you dont min-" Naya didnt finish her rage when she spotted something climbing over Heathers sholder.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" Naya said using the lords name in vien.

Heathers eyes went wide as she saw a massive spider creep into the vision out of the corner of her eye. Naya let go of heather and started to move backwards.

"Babe stay calm" Naya said looking heather in the eyes terrified.

"Dont you dare tell me to stay calm Naya Rivera! I have a tarantula sitting on my sholder, SOMEBODY GET THIS OFF MY NOW" Hather said still not moving a muscle.

"Im coming im coming" yelled the tour guide.

"Bro i thought you told us to stay calm now you run over like a girl screaming for mummy?" Naya said getting pissed off as all she could do was watch.

This set Heather off not still anymore she started running around screaming 'Get if off me'. Dianna and Lea ran over trying to flick slicks at it and Naya running around now aswell taking Heather by the hands.

Heather finally withdrew a hand from Naya who was springing up and down, flicked the massive spider on the ground and crashed her body into Naya's holding her tight.

"Is it gone, tell me its gone"

"Shhh baby its off you now and its running away" Naya consoled Heather.

"Your getting sued aswell" Naya shot at the tour guide with her finger accusingly.

"Im going to be swimming in money if this shit keeps happening to Heather while we are here" She said rubbing her hand up and down Heathers back calming her.

"Why is it always me?" Heather said crying.

"Its okay im here, do you want to go back? I think we have seen enough for one outing".

"Nay we havnt even go to the top yet?" Lea said questioning her motives.

"I will drive up there then if I want to see the view" Naya said angry.

"Miss, there are no roads" The tour guide said coming over to see if Heather was okay.

"Well then i'll buy a helicopter with the money you are giving me and fly ontop the the god damn hill to see the view". Naya snapped as Dianna and Lea started laughing at how protective she was being today.

The guide went to move Heathers hair to check her over before getting his hand slapped away.

"Dont even think about touching her" Naya said with an evil glare.

"Okay okay lets get going, do you girls still want to go up top?" The guide said to Dianna and Lea.

"Nah we will just borrow Nay's helicopter" Dianna said walking past him as Lea was trying not to laugh.

It only took about 30 mintues to walk back to where the car was parked. They got home and Heather went straight for a shower. Naya still being dragged along with her didnt protest as she was still pretty shaken up.

Dianna picked up the local paper that was next to the door as they walked in. Lea went and got changed into her bathing suit as she wanted to cool off in the pool. Dianna starting to flip though the paper going to the entertainment section looking for other places they could go out for dinner. She sat down at the kitchen bench and started rumaging through the pages. Before she got to the restaurant section something caught her eye. There on the front of entertainment daily was a massive picture of Taylor.

_What was Taylor doing in the newspaper? _Dianna thought to herself. _The only time Taylor was on the cover of magazines or on the E! network was when he was with Heather_. She quickly skim read the first paragraph.

_Taylor Hubbel, Boyfriend of Heather Morris as known for her role sucessful role on the hit TV show "glee" has got himself into some bioling water! _

Dianna read on thinking something had happned. Her eyebrow now creased in concern.

_Heather Morris who departed to go on vaction with co-stars left for Hawaii Monday. I guess the sayings are true while Heather is away Taylor will play!_

Dianna thought she was gowing to vommit. She quickly kept reading no matter how much she didnt want to.

_Taylor was seen coming out a of nightclub with not only one but two girls. Neither of them known to the entertainment industry. _

Dianna couldnt read anymore she didnt think this could be true until after the entire article there it was, the most confronting. Taylor had his arms around two blonde haired beauties. Clearly looking drunk he was leaning into the one on the right for a deep kiss.

_You fucking moron, wait till Heather sees this! Oh shit Heather, what am I going to do? _Dianna gasped. _Do I tell her or not? fuck I hate when I get put into these positions. Ohhh when Naya hears about this she is going to get into her new helicoptor and go kick his ass! _

Thank-you for reading, let me know what you think :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing More Than A Summer Romance?**

**Chapter 6**

After the not so fun event that took place today on there hike. Heather and Naya were walking to the bathroom for Heaher to take a shower. As Heather was still pretty shaken up Naya decided to go with her.

The two had there fingers interlocked as Naya opened the door and turned on the water for Heather.

"Are you sure your ok?" Naya questioned

"Yeah but shit that was scary" Heather said with a pout forming across her mouth.

"I know, but your okay now. Lets get you in the shower and ill go wash your clothes".

Naya turned around from the shower as Heather was already starting to take her clothes off.

_You have seen Heather in her bra and panties before why are you staring like that at her, stop stop stop your going to scare her_. Naya thought trying hard to tear herself out of these thoughts.

"Um Nay?"

"Why are you looking at me like a hungry hippo?" Heather said to the latina.

"Oh shit sorry hemo I didnt realise" she lied totally knowing how she was looking at her.

"Naya" Heather said taking a step towards her.

"I know you dont want to do anything becasue of Taylor and I fully understand why your doing what you are, but you didnt let me finish the other day baby". Heather said now stepping so close to naya that the small brunette could fell Heathers sweet breath on her.

"Taylor doesnt own the other part of my heart. Only one person does and that one person has for a very long time, I just didnt want to admit it to myself. Naya its you, its always been you". Heather said taking Naya hands.

A single tear fell from the brunettes eye. Heather standing in her purple bra and underwear continued expressing her love, now that Naya was finally listened she poured her heart out.

"Nay-Nay im inlove with you. This whole time ive been trying to pluck up the courage to tell you how I feel and something always seems to get in the way but I just need you to know that ive been wanting to break up with Taylor for a long time coming. I even confieded with Dianna but she told me to stay with him and pretent like nothing was different. The interview that I said I wanted to marry him so badly was just advertising for our relationship, I wish I could have told him there and then that I didnt feel the same way for him anymore".

Naya shocked with the things that were coming out of Heathers mouth finally spoke up.

"I know".

"What do you me- Dianna told you about our conversation didnt she?"

"Yeah, well actually it was Lea, but I know everything".

"Why didnt you say something?"

"I guess I wanted to know if you would tell me yourself what you had been planning".

"Makes sense". Heather said not mad.

"So where does that leave 'us' ". Naya said hopeful.

"Well thats up to you babe".

"Heather my dearest best friend, Im in love with you too". Those few simple words made heather beam so brightly she could light up an entire room without power.

There was no long speach from Naya nor was it deemed necessary. Heather wrapped her arms around Nayas neck and pulled in close. Naya moved her finger around the back of the creamy skin and both there eyes fluttered closed.

There lips made a gentle connection both of them feeling every inch of eachothers lips. Both girls mouths melted together with perfect tenderness. The fireworks couldnt be more bright than what they both felt in this moment. Heather smiling into the kiss pulled back first.

"Nay...you taste like candy" Heather said licking her lips trying to savour the taste.

"Well you cant buy this candy sorry sweetie" Naya said with a smirk.

"O-oh" Heather replied confused.

"You cant buy it beacuase its all yours" the latina said pulling Heather in for more.

"Mmm" the blonde said pushing there lips even closer if thats possible.

"Well arnt I lucky" Heather stated.

"Yes very lucky' Naya replied flicking her hair.

"You look so fucking hot by the way" Naya eyeing down Heathers body.

"Well what about if I do this" Heather said slowly as she reached behind her back unclasping her bra.

"I like your thinking Miss Morris, very seductive but I think you can do better than that" The caramel skinned girl said staring at the two beautifully rounded breats in front of her.

"Oh honey, are you trying to get me out of my panties before we can even have our first date? uh uh" Heather said moving her finger side to side.

"Well what about if I do this" Naya said imitating Heathers words spoken previously. Naya sliped two fingers down the middle of her boobs undoing her buttons slowly and making it painful for Heather to watch.

"I like your thinking Miss Rivera" heather smirked moving closer and starting to pop open the button at the top of naya shorts.

"But we havnt had our first date yet?" Naya said watching Heathers hands take a liking to removing clothes.

"Shut up and kiss me". Heather said moving them around so Naya was now pinned against the basin with nothing but her panties on, same as Heather.

There lips moved in sync with eachothers and Naya put her hands around heathers neck. The blonde moved her hands under naya ass and pulled her up so she was now sitting on the basin. Still kissing, the passion began to pour through every movement they made together.

"Lea" Dianna scremed out

"Out here babe" the small brunette said applying sunscreen so her tanned body.

Dianna ran out with the paper in her hands, making sure the two other girls were still in the bathroom as she did.

"Whats wrong you look like you just saw a ghost?" Lea looked up at Dianna though the sun rays pouring down on her.

"Yeah well Taylor is going to be a fucking ghost soon, let me tell you that" She said shoving the paper in Leas face.

Lea read it carfully and slowly. She turned the same colour white as Dianna did minutes before.

"You have got to be fucking joking!" Lea said shocked, still reading.

"shit! How are we going to break the news to Heather?"

"should we tell her or not?" Dianna said not knowing what to do.

"Of course we are telling her, dont you know what this means?"

Dianna cocked her head to the side raising an eyebrow telling Lea to continue.

"It means Heather and Naya can finally be together after all this time, Im so torn though this isnt going to go down well, but im so happy that those two lovebirds can finally be themselves".

"Yeah I know what you mean" Dianna said with mixed emotions.

"I think no time is like the present, lets go tell them".

"What right now, heather is in the shower though?"

"Come on they have waited years to be together I dont think us walking in on her in the shower is going to do any harm. Im sure they want to get there sweet lady kisses on Di". Lea said pulling Dianna said by the arm inside.

Heather took Naya's legs and wrapped them around her waist.

"Oh Nay I can feel your wetness on my stomach" Heather said with a slight moan.

"What can I say you turn me on"

Naya moved Heathers hair off her neck and started placing small feathered kisses all down one side until reaching her pulse point. The latina started sucking leaving a small bruise. As Naya resurfaced she admired her handy work placing another kiss on the spot.

Heather began to mimick the notion Naya just took on her neck and repeat on the caramel skin.

"uh huh, Hea-Dianna?" Naya shot up faster than anyone could say 'caught cha'.

"Holy fuck" Dianna said mouth gapping.

"Baby whats wro- omg oh my god" Lea said covering her eyes

"What the shit is going on here" Lea spoke as Dianna could no longer say anything.

Heather looked up at Naya starting piss herself laughing.

"Get out!" Naya screamed back at them.

Lea pushed Dianna out of way in a trample to get the door Lea still with her hands over her eyes to stunned to remember she needs to remove them to be able to see, walked forward where she thought the door was except she was running around in a hurry and before her brian could recognise the feeling of the door her head hit it with a loud bang. Everyone still in a haze lea finally removed her hand from her face and slamed the door shut.

Heather and Naya were now doubled over in laughter in eachothers arms at what had just happened. They embraced eachother, breats pressed firm together.

"Hahaha thats the funniest thing ive seen in a long time" Naya said trying to gain breaths between laughs.

"God baby my stomach is hurting" Heather said with her head in Nayas nook.

A/N I hope you like it guys, review :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing More Than A Summer Romance **

**Chapter 7**

A/N Hey Guys, Im trying to update as quickly as possible however I am back at work now. Thank you for sticking with the story though your all fantastic! A special Thanks to supergymstar for yet again being damn awesome :)

"Uh what the hell just happened Lea" Dianna said still confused.

"I think they couldnt wait for the sweet lady kisses to start" Lea said with a light smirk dancing across her mouth.

"Yeah I can tell" Dianna said nodding in agreement.

Dianna and Lea standing outside the bedroom door completely shocked about what just happened oddly enough start jumping up and down in excitment.

"Oh my gosh this is awesome" Dianna said.

"I know" Lea said like she just saw a unicorn for the first time.

"Best day ever" They said in unison.

Heather and Naya sat in the bathroom in a comfortable silence, taking in the recent events that had just happened.

"Are we going to keep this a secret or what?" Heather blurted out.

"A secret? we just got caught hun!" Naya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I mean from the world Nay, and maybe we should tell Dianna and Lea that we just made out without feelings and all that shit". Heather said trying to make sense of what she was trying to say aswell.

"Yeah we could tell them that we made out to try and get rid of some of our sexual tension, haha that will go down well. No but in all seriousness I think we should keep this to ourselves, the last thing we want is paps chasing us around on our holiday". Naya said while taking Heather back in her arms.

"Mmmm I think sneaking around will be sorta hot" Heather said taking Nayas lips in hers agian.

There lips melted together like hot chocolate.

"Do you now baby?" Naya said between kisses.

"uh huh, but its going to be so hard for me too keep my hands off you"

"I think we need to go out and face Lea and Dianna and explain to them what happened" Naya stated not feeling like moving from her warm embrace.

Heather groaned into Naya's nook.

"Okay lets go" Heather said pulling Naya off the basin hand in hand giving her a few small pecks as they walked out the bathroom putting some clothes back on.

Lea and Dianna had finished there happy dance and were now preparing dinner as they decided what to Tell Heather about Taylor.

"I dont think there is a easy way of telling her Di, she is going to be distraut either way" Lea said calmly as she took some vegetables out of the fridge.

"I know, but we do need to try and be tender about it and not just blurt out what we think"

"Yeah i know, its just so hard I never thought I would have to be the one saying this to her about him" Lea stated now getting nervous.

"Say what to who?" Heather said laughing with Naya as they walked into the kitchen.

"Oh I-I umm" Lea stuttered.

"Lea, Di, Whats going on?" Naya looked at both girls who looked like a deer in bright headlights

"Okay um we dont really know how to tell you this Hea-" Dianna said cut off.

"Just tell me, Is my family ok whats happened?" The blonde said concerned.

"Oh yes darling thats not the problem, it ahh Taylor". the small brunette splattered.

"Is Taylor ok?"

"Yes fine its jus-"

"Fucking hell someone spit it out" Naya said getting angry as she stood close to Heather.

"Ok ok calm down. Heather im so sorry but Taylor cheated on you"

The silence in the room was deathly, you could have heard a pin drop on carpet.

Heather looked shocked however Naya just looked as though she was going to kill someone.

"I-I Dont b-believe you" the sweet lady said bitterly.

Dianna took the paper over to Heather and opened up to the page they had all stared at. Heather looked down as a single tear eascaped her eye.

Heather stabbed the picture with nearby pen into his eye and slowly dragged it down into his heart before releasing her grip.

Naya walked closer to the blonde and put a hand on her sholder. Heather shrugged it off immediately.

"Im going for a walk" Heather simply said with her hands on her hips.

"Im coming with you" Naya replied.

"No dont, I cant have you with me at the moment Nay Nay i just want to be alone im sorry".

"Baby dont be sorry" Naya said flashing her a smile.

Heather returned a small smile, she quickly turned around and swiftly walked out of the house without another word said.

"Im going to kill that prick" Naya said squeezing her fists together before turning white.

"I know Naya Im so sorry we had to tell her an-" Dianna said

"No, thankyou for letting her know guys, as much as she probably didnt want to hear it, im glad she found out straight away" Naya said looking down at the newspaper where Brittany had just drug the pen into.

"Taylor, how could you hurt _my _precious girl, you are so going to pay for this". Naya said cracking her knuckles.

Heather kept walking, not know where she was going. She reached a beach and walked down to where she could dip her feet into the sea.

_I cant believe you Taylor, how dare you do this to me. I thought what we had was special, oh who the fuck am I kidding. Im actually glad this happend, I cant believe I faked that single tear back there. Yes he has hurt me but I couldnt give a fuck All I want is Naya. Fuck Heather you sound like such a terrible person, why would you not feel anything towards this. You did used to love him, just becasue you have fallen out of love with him for some time now doesnt mean its okay to like what he has done. Though that jerk doesnt deserve my sadness I have to much happiness to give to the girl I love. I think Nay may kill him though, literally. I should probs be calming her down now, I think she is worse off than me. _

As Heather struggled with her inner thoughts Naya dragged out the vodka at home waiting for Heather to return so she could help her the best way she can without being behind a locked door...Alcohol!

A/N Very short chapter I know, however I would rather update regurlar than long and let you guys wait a month. Review, should Heather continue to play her emotions to her friends and Naya or come clean?


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing More Than A Summer Romance?**

**Chapter 8**

After an hour or so Heather pulled herself up off the hot sand and dragged her feet through the soft grains. The blonde walked home still thinking weather or not she should tell the others about how she really feels. Weighing up her options Heather takes the walk slowly.

As Heather reached the entry door of the large beach house she let out a heavy sigh, taking the door knob in her thin fingers and turning it the entire way she stepped into the dim lit house and suddenly became emereged into a tight hug.

"Oh baby you worried me I was about to send a search party after you" Naya spoke clearly shaken up.

"Im sorry I scared you" Heather said in a hushed tone releasing the brunette and looking into her eyes.

"Im glad your ok, um so I bought out the Vodka are you ready to get your drink on?" Naya suggested with a smirk spreading through her mouth.

Heather took Naya by the hand and pulled her into the Dinning Room where Dianna and Lea were sitting clearly already starting with the Vodka that sit in the middle of the table.

"Heyy Heatherrr" Lea slurred as the two beautiful girls walked into the dinning room broken looks all over there face.

"Oh kay somebody is loving the juice tonight" Naya stated with wide eyes.

"Nay Im just going to the bathroom ill be okay you stay here" Heather said reassuring Naya with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

The small brunette simply nodded and complied with the orders she was given by the girl she loves. Releasing her hand Heather stepped back and turned around walking into the bedroom.

"How is she?" Dianna asked patting the seat next to her asking Naya to sit.

"Yeah not sure, she hasnt given me any hints yet" Naya said sadly and confused.

Heather sat on the edge her bed picking at her nails and staring down at her phone.

_Do I call him or not? _Was the question swirling through her mind.

Before her mind could answer this question Heather had unlocked her screen and went into her contacts hitting Taylor's name harder than she expected.

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring _

"Heather?" Taylor answered confused

"Hello Taylor" Heather answered bluntly

"Hey Baby whats up?"

"Whats up?" Heather replied now so angry now after hearing his voice and having all these memories flood through her.

"I'll fucking tell you whats up, I just saw the newspaper so cut the act!" She spat bitterly

"Are you serious Taylor after everything we have been through you go and fucking cheat on me?"

"I-I Hea-"

"No! you dont get to the chance to talk to me and justify your side of the story" The blonde was now screaming and hot fluid began to well up before flowing down her sweet face.

The girls sitting in the dining room heard Heather start to rise her tone, they all knew exactly what was happening so decided to give her some space however when the raised tones turned into screaming they all got up straight away and went over to the door, not to eavesdrop but to make sure there bestfreind was safe and ok.

"Taylor I should have told you this a long time ago but never had the balls, and now, well now I dont give a fucking shit because I know you dont care about me the way I ever felt for you"

Taylor was completely silent, giving Heather the go ahead on her rampage. Naya had her hand on the door handle ready to run in if needed.

"I am not in love with you anymore, all this is stopping right here right now. I cant keep living a lie im so tired of it and you showed me how much I can do what I really want". Still worked up Heather yells through the phone pointing her index finger into thin air.

"I dont need you nor do I want you. I love somebody else and this person is very special to me and Its time to be with them and lead the life I see in my head, we are done so you can go fuck whatever girl tastes as good as the drink your having at the moment!" Heather feels like she has never yelled so much in her life and with so much hatred. As the conversation finally sets into Heather the phone slowly slips out of her delicate fingers as she also hits the floor at about the same time, burying her hands into her face she breaks down. Leaving the phone between her legs.

Naya hears the violent sobs take over Heathers body and the body hit the floor, she rushes in immediately and falling into Heathers side wrapping her up in her arms tightly calming her with shh'ing noices and dragging her fingers through the beautiful blonde locks.

"Its okay Hun let it out"

"We are all here" Dianna said with a hand on Heather's back rubbing gentle circles.

Lea on the other hand secretly picks up Heathers phone and walks out of the room. Naya keep soothing Heather and Dianna goes to follow lea.

"Taylor, when I get home I swear im going to send somebody to make your life hell" Lea stated in a sweet tone that was actually freaking scary.

"Lea, I didnt mean for this to happen" Taylor pleaded

"Dont start Taylor it seems like you did we all saw the pictures, please dont start with me buddy or im going to come back twice as hard!" Lea spat and hung up the phone.

Dianna came behind her and touched her back letting her know she was there.

"Oh Di, im sorry I just couldnt let him get away without a peice of my mind either" Lea said as a single tear fell.

"I know babe I know, Its okay" Dianna said comforting Lea aswell.

"Come on lets go check on Heather"

Both walking back into Heather and Naya's bedroom the blonde had been moved up to the bed and her violent sobs were now silent tears falling aimlessly down her face as she was still wrapped in her lovers arms.

Dianna and Lea hand in hand both sat on the end of the bed.

"Thank-you" the broken blonde spoke out finally breaking the silence.

"You guys are the best, and thanks Lea for backing me up, even though I was crying so hard I heard you go off at him" Heather beamed at her through her soaked lashes.

"I have a confession though" She stated deciding the truth was the best way to go.

"Yes I was angry at Taylor but I think the reason why I was going off so much is because Im not that upset with him, I am more pissed off at myself" Heather said looking them all in the eyes at one point or more.

"Darling dont be angry you could have never seen this coming its okay dont beat yourself up-" Dianna said patting her leg before Naya could speak up herself

"Oh no no thats not what I mean, I-I didnt feel anything because I have wanted to leave him for a long time, as you know. I know its totally stupid of me but I feel relieved now that I dont have to have the whole break up speach. Its so selfish" Heather said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Heather" Naya started

"Its not selfish, you know what I dont even care what you think or thought, as long as you are okay and happy thats all the matters". Naya takes Heather in her arms again and gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

"your perfect Nay Nay, I dont deserve you" Heather said gently rubbing her finger tips up and down Nayas arm making patterns and letters.

"Oh well nothing is offical yet so dont think you got me babe" Naya says with a light chuckle.

"I know, I dont think we should do anything about our feelings at the moment Naya, I just need time to actually feel something towards this whole shit with Taylor". the sweet blonde said still rubbing her fingers on the brunette taking in her scent.

"I totally think the same way at the moment Hemo" Naya said agreeing.

Dianna and Lea just stared at the both of them and exchanging looks with each other with there mouths in an 'o'.

"Can I just say umm WTF?" Dianna said stating the obvious.

"What?" Heather and Naya said in unison

"Are you seriously not going be together guys?"

"No, I respect Heathers decison and give her all the time she needs" Naya said smiling widely.

"Okay okay, well um Di and I are going to eat something, you guys want anything?"

"yeah just whatever you guys have, we will be out shortly" Naya said moving out from Heathers grip.

They both nodded and walked out of the room.

"Oh god thank goodness they are gone" Naya said sitting at the end of the bed watching Heather.

"Dont think I could have kept my hands off you anymore" Heather said looking up at Naya smirking and wiping all remaining salty water off her face.

"oh really" The latina said pulling Heathers legs into her front and wrapping her legs around her waist. Heather gave Naya a look like 'oh your not surprised at what i just said'.

"Dont think im that silly baby, I realised everything you were writing on my arms telling me to just go with it and saying you want to keep 'us' a secret at the moment" Naya winking.

Heather smiled that amazing grin while putting her hands around Nayas neck pulling them closer together. Naya let there lips slip together and they made out in a passionate form before deciding to get out and get something to eat.

Just before getting to the door, Naya gripped Heathers wrist pulling her back around into her.

"I love you" Naya confessed kissing Heather tenderly on the lips.

"mmmm, I love you too"

A/N: Tell me what you all think :)


End file.
